Angewomon and the Seven Digimon
by saruwatarikoumiko
Summary: [AngeAnge]::[Fairytale series] Angewomon has an evil stepfather that wants to kill her. Please R&R. The first story in the Fairytale trilogyseries .. not sure yet, depending on the inital reaction of audience...
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I decided to start a sort of series, this being my first! I'm planning to write several fics with Takari/Patagato/AngeAnge pairings based on fairy tales! This one is the Digimon version (sort of) Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. It has a different plot, but same theme: evil step-parent wants to kill daughter and she meets seven unusual beings.

Its pretty funny that this is my Longest, yet shortest fic. I'm not going to tell why though. I'll probably explain on last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Snow White and the Seven Dwarves or Digimon (or else TK and Kari would be married, etc,etc,etc.)

**

* * *

**

**Angewomon and the Seven Digimon**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a princess, whose parents died when she was very young. Since she was too young to claim the throne, the duke and duchess took it and adopted the princess as their daughter. After some time, the Princess grew into a beautiful maiden, and the King and Queen were unable to bear a child of their own. Soon after, the King became aware of the Princess' beauty and he began to fear her knowledge. He knew that beauty and knowledge was not a good combination, especially against his heirs, if he were to have any. He decided to get rid of her, but his Queen would not allow it. She knew that the princess was the only heir and she had to the right to live and take the throne. The King became enraged at her good-heartedness and murdered the Queen the same night. He easily convinced the Kingdom that she had passed away in her sleep.

The Princess loved her step-mother dearly and she wept bitterly when she heard the news. The King pretended to be sympathetic and he was tender towards the princess for a year.

"My lady Angewomon, the King wishes to see you in his chambers." A short man with a pointed hat said through large, golden doors.

"Yes, Wizardmon, tell him I am on my way." The woman inside the room spoke. She put on a dark blue cloak to cover her gown and hood her sapphire eyes and nose. She went out quickly and walked gracefully toward the King's chambers. Guards standing at the golden doors bowed to her as a sign of respect as they opened the doors for her.

"Your Highness," Angewomon curtsied to the silhouetted King.

"My dearest step-daughter, I think it is about time you know how your step-mother died." The king had blonde hair tied loosely at the nape of his neck. His eyes were blue and diamond shaped, slanting upwards, and if he looked a certain way, they looked just like snake eyes. His lips were blood red, in a downward turn – caused by a lifetime of frowning. He smirked, and revealed two pointy teeth. "Take your cloak off! We're not outside!" He yelled suddenly. Angewomon jumped with surprise and obeyed. She untied the cloak and let if fall, sending up a breeze which lightly tousled her long blonde hair. Her eyes were closed in sadness like she was being punished. A pale, cold hand then suddenly grabbed her chin to make her look up.

"Your step-mother died because of you. She was jealous of everything you have. Beauty, kindness, knowledge, _the throne. _Thinking of you made her sick, and I also. She thought you too well pampered for your own good," The King took her pale and clammy hands. "As a punishment, these hands will witness hard work and pain to repay your debt to my wife. You will wash clothes and scrub the palace floors clean everyday. You will train to become part of our kingdom's military. As of tomorrow, you are stripped from your title as Princess and heir apparent until further notice, and you will serve those who served you." Angewomon stared at the King in disbelief, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Get out of my sight. Clean yourself up and go to Wizardmon. He has something for you." The King spoke before turning, his red cape flying. Angewomon took her cloak and quickly left the room, biting her lip to keep herself from crying. She went into her chambers and jumped into her bed, soaking her pillow with tears.

"Angewomon, milady – may I show you something?" It was Wizardmon. He helped her stand up. "Why don't you go to the hot springs to freshen up? Then I'll show and tell."

"Is this what Myotismon wants me to see?" Angewomon spat, not even addressing Myotismon as King.

"No, the King does not know of what I will show you. I'll give that special something to you later."

After she finished her bath, she dressed into a pure white, silk gown, which, in the sunlight, made her radiate light like a star. She stepped outside the castle gates and walked, looking at the commoners.

_Soon, I'll be even lower than them._ She thought to herself as they bowed to her. She looked at them sympathetically. She stared at them sadly, lost in thought. Then she began her walk again, her head still in the clouds. She turned sharply to her left.

"OOMPH!" She collided into something hard and fell. She heard a neigh of a horse. She looked up to see a brown horse with a black muzzle.

"I'm sorry milady, did I just run into you? I was blinded by a bright light." A man with long, dark-blonde hair wearing a white cloak outlined in silver with a loose grey shirt underneath spoke from on top of the horse. He dismounted and took Angewomon's hand, helping her up.

"By the way, I am Prince Angemon."

"I'm Princess Angewomon ... uhumm... excuse me, but... why do you have wings?"

"All heirs to thrones have them when they get to a certain age. I got mine a few months ago. I'm really sorry, Princess. Can I give you a ride back to your palace, as my repayment?"

"Um," Angewomon looked at his blue eyes. He looked really eager to help her... but what would the King say? "Yes my lord – Thank you." He picked her up and helped her on the horse and then he swung on behind her. He put his arms around her to get the reins of the horse.

"So," Angemon started. "Can you show me the directions? I'm new around here."

Angewomon giggled from embarrassment.

"Here, take the reins. You drive me." He placed the reins in her hands. "Do you know how to ride a horse?"

"Not really..." Angewomon was afraid. Then Angemon held her hands and guided her hands. He showed her how to control the horse's direction and speed.

"I'll help you."

After a while, they arrived at the gates.

"Princess Angewomon!" Wizardmon was there standing and waving at the gates. "There you are! We were looking all over for you!"

"Wizardmon, he's my chamberlain. He's always worried about me. Thank you, Prince Angemon." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"When can I see you again?" He asked as he helped her off his horse.

"I'm afraid never again..." Angewomon's voice cracked as she remembered her punishment. "I'm sorry – goodbye."

Then she ran into the gates with Wizardmon behind her. She ran into her chambers and looked out the window. Angemon was still there, looking up at her. He gave a slight nod to her, then his horse reared up and galloped away. Angewomon looked blankly at where he had left the horizon, tears streaming down her face.

"My lady Angewomon," Wizardmon took her arms and walked her to a tall mirror. It was elegantly bordered with silver and jewels. "Do you know what this is?"

"It was my mother's."

"Not just whose it was. It is a magical mirror, but only to those with royal blood. Go walk through it." Wizardmon pushed Angewomon forward, a doubting look on her face.

"But –"

"No 'buts!' Don't worry, you will come back out." Angewomon looked at Wizardmon again like he was crazy. Nonetheless, she shut her eyes and walked into the mirror. She felt a slight tingly feeling, but she kept her eyes shut.

"Turn around." Wizardmon's guiding voice spoke to her. She did a half turn, assuming that she had her back turned from the mirror, if she had come out of the mirror. "Now open your eyes." Angewomon looked at herself in the mirror. She had the same face, but instead of wearing the dirty white gown (when she fell, crashing into Angemon's horse), it was clean – cleaner than when she first wore it. She turned around, looking at her back.

"I have wings!" She exclaimed.

"Only the true heir of the throne of the Light Kingdom obtains wings walking through this mirror of light." Wizardmon said from behind her, carrying a large wooden box. "These are one of the possessions your mother gave to me before she passed on. She told me to give it to you when I think it is time. And I think today, you need to know that you are the Queen of Light." Wizardmon took out a silver crown with a diamond shaped as a star as the center jewel. He placed it on Angewomon's head. She was shaking her head in denial.

"You do not accept your fate?" Wizardmon questioned.

"Yes, I do," Angewomon mumbled. "But I cannot take the throne – Myotismon controls it." She took off the crown and put it back in its box. She placed it under her bed.

"Well then, Princess or not, I will always serve you, my Queen." Wizardmon bowed to her.

"Nice to see where your loyalties lie, Wizardmon." Myotismon appeared in Angewomon's chamber. "I guess you'll go down together." Angewomon stared at him defiantly.

"That look! I hate it! Bow down and serve me!" Myotismon commanded.

"No." Angewomon kept looking at him with her icy stare.

"Very well, Angewomon. I've been too forgiving to you for all these years." Myotismon pulled out his sword. "Maybe I need to show you more discipline!" He swung his sword at her to cut off her head.

"No!" Wizardmon jumped infront of her and took the blow. "Run away, Angewomon!"

"FOOL!" Myotismon cried. He struck at Wizardmon again and he collapsed at his feet. Angewomon jumped out her window, spreading her wings to fly. She flew over a forest and found a large cottage in a clearing. She collapsed on the steps when she tried to land, and cried herself to sleep.

_Wizardmon...

* * *

_

As you can see, its quite different. I hope its good though. I sure enjoyed writing this. Please Review!

- Koumiko


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 yay! Disclaimer on Chapter 1.

* * *

**Angewomon and the Seven Digimon**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, she's waking up!"

"Let me see!"

"Shh!"

Angewomon heard so many voices as she returned to consciousness. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Seven creatures were looking at her with awe.

"Hi, I'm Biyomon. How are you feeling? You just suddenly collapsed at the front steps!" A small pink bird came with a bowl of soup. "Here, you must be hungry." Angewomon took the soup gratefully and ate her fill.

"Thank you, Biyomon. Who are all of you guys?" Angewomon looked at each of them and they introduced themselves.

"I'm Agumon." A yellow mini-dinosaur said. His green round eyes watching her intently.

"Gabumon." A dog with blue stripes and a horn on his head said.

"Palmon." A green plant-creature with a pink flower on her head said.

"I'm Biyomon. You know me!"

"Gomamon." Another dog-like creature without fur but white skin with purple stripes.

"Tentomon." An oversized bug spoke.

"Terriermon." A creature with green stripes on its floppy ears said.

"What are you guys, exactly?" Angewomon said.

"We're..." Gomamon started. (A/N: Hmmm.. Anyone remember the first episode? Lol)

"Digimon, Digital Monsters!" They all said at once.

"What's your name?" Biyomon asked.

"My name is Princess Angewomon."

"You're really pretty, you know." Palmon stated in admiration.

There was a chorus of agreements among the seven digimon.

"How did you find out cottage?" Terriermon asked. "Why are you not in your castle?"

"Th-thank you," Angewomon replied. "It's a long story. You might want to sit." As all the digimon sat around her, she began her tale, and digimon told their story.

It turns out that the seven digimon were guardians of the forest, and they came home for the night and found Angewomon on their doorstep. When they left her the next day for work, they warned her.

"Myotismon would still be after you, so never open the door to a stranger!" Angewomon promised she wouldn't and she saw them off for work as they digivolved into their Ultimate and Mega forms.

* * *

Back in the Kingdom of Light, Myotismon summoned three Bakemon, who were digimon that could shape shift, to find Angewomon and kill her.

The Bakemon thought of a plan. One would hide in the bushes and stay there to report anything that happens, good or bad. The other would disguise himself as a peddler, while the other Bakemon would standby and help the imposter if needed.

"Fine wares! Fine wares for sale!" The Bakemon-peddler came pushing his rickety cart towards the cottage. Angewomon looked out of the cottage window, and the Bakemon greeted her.

"Good day, milady," He said. "I think I have something for you – a beautiful comb carved from a rare jewel." Behind the peddler mask, the Bakemon smiled.

FLASHBACK

"Give the Princess this comb. I put a spell on it that whoever uses it will become poisoned and die. See to it that she dies before you come back to me." Myotismon handed the Bakemon the tainted comb.

END FLASHBACK

Angewomon was about to take the comb, but fortunately, the time came for the seven digimon to arrive from their job.

"DON'T TAKE IT PRINCESS!" Lillymon, Palmon's ultimate form yelled as she flew towards the cottage.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon, Agumon's mega, attacked the peddler with a ball of fire as Lillymon crashed into Angewomon to keep her from touching the comb. The peddler then exploded into dust. The standby Bakemon then attacked from his hiding place, but was blocked by Biyomon's ultimate, Garudamon's attack.

"Wing Blade!" The Bakemon also disappeared into data-bits.

"Angewomon, Myotismon wants to see you dead. Please, please do not talk to anyone without any of us watching! Please be careful next time." Lillymon pleaded to the princess. Angewomon stood with her head hung low in guilt.

"Sorry."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Bakemon hiding in the bushes returned to Myotismon and reported to him the next day. He became furious and destroyed the Bakemon.

"I'm going to kill that Princess, if thats the last think I'll do!" He yelled to himself. Suddenly, there was a tap on the door.

"Your Highness, someone would like to see you..." A Gekomon opened the door to reveal the Prince Angemon.

"Who are you?" Myotismon asked promptly, with no interest.

"I am Crown Prince Angemon," he said, bowing. "And I have come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Myotismon smiled.

"Why ask me if you can ask her yourself? She will be at the digimon's cottage in the middle of the forest. Beautiful scenery. Ask her there." He quickly pushed the Prince out of the door, slamming it shut. He laughed maniacally.

"Gekomon! Fetch my horse! I will be hunting today."

* * *

Back at the cottage, Angewomon was alone again as the guardians went off for work. Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Myotismon. His fangs revealed as he smiled. In his hand was a small, but a deathly poisonous snake. In a blink, Angewomon screamed, then fell dead, the snake had already sunk its fangs into her neck. All the seven digimon heard her and were surrounding Myotismon instantly.

"You're too late! Your Princess is long gone! Muahahah!" Myotismon announced.

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Ice Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Thunder Strike!"

"Rapid Fire!"

Myotismon, not caring for anything else with so much happiness killing the princess, did not care for the attacks, and he was killed. All the digimon then dedigivolved to their rookie forms and circled the dead princess. They washed her hair and face and they put on her the same white dress she wore when she was found on their doorstep.

Behind the cottage was a beautiful garden which Angewomon had tended to, since Palmon had no time to. The digimon used their powers and intricately carved a golden casket with a glass dome for the cover, so they could always see the Princess forever.

"I don't think she is dead," Terriermon stated to the others in grief. They had laid Angewomon in the casket, and had given her white roses to fill her cold hands. Her golden hair was complemented by the edge of her casket. "Look at her - she hasn't lost any color to her face – she's sleeping... that's all."

All the digimon knelt around the casket and bowed their heads solemnly. The galloping of a horse was heard, faint at first, then getting louder as it neared them. Then it slowed to a trot. The horse neighed behind the seven digimon. They all looked up to see another angel-like figure on the horse.

"What happened to her?" Angemon asked as he rushed to the casket. His hopes of spending the rest of his life with her was shattered. "Please – I would like to buy this casket from you."

"No amount of gold or silver can take the Princess from us." Agumon replied, his head still bowed.

"Then give her to me, as a gift. I cannot live without her." Angemon replied. Then he opened the glass dome and bent over, looking at her peaceful face. He slightly brushed her pearly pink lips against his when her eyes began to flutter and open slowly.

"Angemon?" Angewomon whispered. All of the digimons' heads looked up, to find their Princess looking at the Prince. "What happened?"

"We thought you were dead, princess." Gomamon explained. "You would not wake up."

"But – But I'm alive now." Angewomon answered as Angemon helped her out of the casket. The digimon cheered as Angemon took her hand and slipped on a diamond ring on it.

"Princess, will you take my hand in marriage and become my Queen?"

"Of course," Angewomon replied. "After all you've done for me – saving my life – you've stolen my heart."

Angemon took Angewomon and they rode on his horse back to her castle. There, in Angewomon's chambers, they found Wizardmon, badly injured but still alive. By the time he healed, Angemon and Angewomon were married, him having the honor to crown the Princess with the queen's crown, and the Prince the King's. The Kingdoms of Light and Hope joined together and the seven digimon became the seven guardians of it. With Myotismon gone, Angemon and Angewomon helped the Kingdom prosper, and they lived happily ever after.

The End

* * *

Voila! C'est mon shortest mais longest histoire. Sais Pourquoi? Ok.. My french is terrible. Translation: This is my shortest but longest story. Know why? The chapters are longer than my other stories' chapters but it is only 2 chapters long! LOL betcha didn't see that coming!

I've planned to add only 2 more fics to the Fairytale Series to make it a trilogy, but maybe I might add more, if I get more ideas. Please Review and see you next time!

- Koumiko


End file.
